


怀孕风波

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利这两天感觉不太好。可能跟他连续值了几天夜班有关，也可能是因为吃多了不新鲜的披萨——你永远无法准确判断傲罗休息室桌上的纸盒子堆了多久，还有可能源于他在任务中撞到了头，当然更可能是累加的结果。总之，他常常头晕眼花、胃部泛酸，甚至有一两次到洗手间干呕。所以哈利这天按时下了班，如果好好睡上一觉情况还不好转，他就得考虑去圣芒戈了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	怀孕风波

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：德哈互攻，战后欢乐向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利这两天感觉不太好。

可能跟他连续值了几天夜班有关，也可能是因为吃多了不新鲜的披萨——你永远无法准确判断傲罗休息室桌上的纸盒子堆了多久，还有可能源于他在任务中撞到了头，当然更可能是累加的结果。总之，他常常头晕眼花、胃部泛酸，甚至有一两次到洗手间干呕。所以哈利这天按时下了班，如果好好睡上一觉情况还不好转，他就得考虑去圣芒戈了。

回想起来，罗恩对此后发生的事负有不可推卸的责任。

“哇哦，你还好吧，哈利。”他小便完，边洗手边对正冲马桶干呕的哥们说，“可别是也怀孕了。”

“闭嘴吧罗恩。”哈利没好气地说，赫敏正处在孕期反应最剧烈的时候，这些天罗恩对每个人都开这种烦人又炫耀的玩笑。

然后他下班、回家，发现门前等着一个包裹。那玩意儿不大，似乎没什么危险性，哈利烦恼地想着大概又是崇拜者巧克力或者饼干什么的，捡起来一看，包裹标签上以非常之花哨的字体签着“D.M.”。哦，好吧。

他还没跟朋友们提起自己和德拉科·马尔福之间的新“进展”，如果它在几次床上交流后就终结，没必要为此经受罗恩的大惊小怪。哈利和金妮都已经明确表态，他们不打算再走回头路了，但甩了他妹妹之后搞上他们共同的死敌？罗恩没准会打他黑枪，或者下次值班时不给他留披萨。

而且哈利也还没想好要拿这事怎么办。他和马尔福，怎么说呢，身体力行了一些刻骨铭心的性爱——至少以他贫瘠的经验而言。他们在床上很合拍，但有大量证据表明他们在其他方面并非如此，注意到德拉科的性感之前，哈利从未以欣赏的眼光看待过对方。哈利能感觉到德拉科正努力改变自己，但他不知道他们之间能改变多少，反正最近几次见面过程中，他们为数不多的言语交流仍然充斥着嘲讽。

哈利对在下边没什么意见，德拉科同样，且他们都清楚如果动真格的，哈利会胜得毫无悬念，然而争夺控制权是他们游戏的一部分。德拉科热衷于在哈利放手时炫耀自己的胜利，并在活动过程中将许多许多女性化的形容词加诸他的身体部件，哈利暂时还没烦到去堵他的嘴。

所以这就是事发经过：那晚保险套用完了，哈利决定管他妈的，于是德拉科接下来用一大堆有关怀孕的下流词汇淹没了他；此后三周他忙得脚不沾地，身体不适，还被最好的朋友不断开怀孕玩笑；最后哈利回到家，拆开被冷落了大半个月的新晋床伴（他决定暂时使用这个称呼）的礼物，里边掉出一盒验孕棒。

附赠的小卡片写着：以防万一，如果你怀孕了，现在正是测试的时候。

正常情况下，哈利会把它退回并建议马尔福先生先请，但他睡眠不足、身体不适，脑中还循环着“怀孕怀孕怀孕”。所以鬼使神差地，哈利想“测一下能有什么坏处呢”，到卫生间去测了。

有孕。

哈利永远不会忘记那一瞬间的感受：别说睡意，他沉睡的灵魂都吓飞了。

在测孕方面，巫师普遍采取的措施与麻瓜没有太大区别，当然他们可以使用咒语，但咒语的效果往往受施咒者主观情况影响，并不适合非专业人士。哈利自认能算半个专业人士，侦办案件中需要初步判断相关人员是否怀孕的情况并不少见，目前他还没见过男性怀孕的例子，但涉及魔法，更奇怪的事情也发生过。托德思礼一家的福，他对麻瓜世界没有太多留恋，可他的“常识”仍建立在麻瓜社会的基础上，而巫师们从他十一岁起就不断动摇着它。即便得知巫师的生理机能在这方面也与麻瓜不同，他恐怕也会震惊地接受。

哈利做了几个深呼吸，排除杂念，然后用魔杖指着自己念了个鉴孕咒。

无孕。

这让他的心脏从喉咙口掉回了胸腔，但画着两道红杠的验孕棒还丢在洗手池里，一票对一票。哈利四肢发颤地走回客厅，拿起验孕棒包装盒，注意到它是二十年前生产的。咒语可以固定物品状态，巫师对保质期没什么概念，不过保险起见，他觉得最好还是买盒新的。要是新验孕棒测出来结果相同，他可能就要冲进圣芒戈并在这一过程中努力别尖叫了。

【我是男的但验孕棒显示我有了请问我该去几层？】

梅林保佑他不需要把这句话说出口。

哈利填写了订单，有些商店提供紧急服务，如果承诺非虚，他一小时内应该能拿到所需的东西。猫头鹰飞走后，哈利做了个花生酱三明治，但他的胃上蹿下跳，害他简直要用尽全身力气才能把食物给咽下去。他尽可能不去想这是由于紧张，还是别的。

他撑了四十分钟，终于在焦虑的驱使下跳了起来，满屋子转圈，不断看向窗户。这时候有人按响了门铃，哈利冲过去打开，发现是德拉科。德拉科的刘海以他喜欢的方式放了下来，穿着一身麻瓜式样的正装——勾勒出了男人所有吸引人的身体线条，即便处在焦灼中，哈利还是吞了吞口水。

“在等别人？”德拉科紧张地笑了一下，“我来得不是时候？”

“对，呃，出了点事。”哈利结结巴巴地说，不敢相信自己在思考如果真怀孕该怎么告知德拉科以及要不要留下孩子，“改天，也许？”

“我想给你个惊喜，但看来在对象是做你那份工作的人的情况下，这是有点自以为是的做法。”德拉科的嘴角因失望而垂下来，哈利费了好大劲才没有亲上去，“希望你不介意我之前的——嗷！”

猫头鹰一头撞在德拉科后脑勺上，每到这时哈利就特别想念海德薇。他惊恐地看到德拉科一把抓住它，对着包裹上的店名扬起眉毛。

“看样子我来得也没那么不巧嘛。”在哈利能阻止以前，德拉科就用一个小咒语去除了包装纸，“哈利·波特的秘密享受之夜？让我看看——”

发现是验孕棒，金发男人的表情凝固了。

“这是，那个，我……”哈利抓狂地想找出一个借口，但德拉科把盒子塞进了他手中。

“我明白了。”马尔福用不失尊严的口吻说，“我本来以为我有机会邀你去正式的约会，看来是我误会了，别放在心上。另外，这是绅士的做法，波特，自己购买，与她一同面对。她是个幸运的女孩。”

“什么——等等，德拉科！”

“我不会把我们之间的事情透露出去的，这对我没有任何好处，你可以相信我。”

“我没有——”

“晚安。”

眼见德拉科用一种受伤而骄傲的姿态转身下楼，哈利终于大喊：“这是给我自己用的！”

上下两层的声控灯都被他震亮了。

“……恕我直言，波特——”德拉科慢慢地说，“——你是男的。”

“我知道！”哈利绝望地嚷道，“我们能不能进去谈？”

马尔福犹豫了一阵，听从了。哈利跑去卫生间拿出用过的验孕棒，把整件该死的事情从头说了一遍，德拉科看上去完全无法理解。

“你一个男人测孕干什么？”他惑然问，“我无意间在抽屉底下发现了我爸妈大概是当年忘了的东西，决定用它跟你开个玩笑，可没指望你真用它。”

“我知道。”哈利咬着牙，“但以防万一——”

“以防什么万一？”德拉科满脸匪夷所思，“男麻瓜能怀孕吗？”

“不能，但——”

“那你用它做什么？”

“你能不能停一停，等我确认了再说？”哈利差不多要冲他尖叫了，“等我用第二根见鬼的验孕棒证实了自己有多荒谬，你再尽情嘲笑我，他妈的可以吗？”

德拉科张了张嘴，又闭上，点点头。他如有实质的目光跟着手拿新验孕棒的哈利去往卫生间，哈利真想把他打晕。

无孕。

后来很长时间，他们床上都没出现过怀孕脏话，因为有人可能会挨揍或者笑到不能自理。 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源就是那条收到哥们验孕棒测出来阳性去医院结果发现是验孕棒过期了的QQ空间。


End file.
